A Game of Truth
by destinysHEART
Summary: When Sakura's plan to play matchmaker for Tomoyo and Eriol backfires, both her and Syaoran end up trapped in a room for one WHOLE week. They cope my playing a game called Truth. S
1. § Irony §

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters in this fanfic.

* * *

**

**TRUTH**

**Chapter One: Irony

* * *

**

Today is going to be a good day. . . At least that's what I thought when I woke up this morning. It was supposed to be my best trick ever. Yes! Finally i could get back at Tomoyo and Eriol for playing matchmaker. The plan was to lock them up in a room, plus a bathroom, for one _whole_ week together.

P-e-r-f-e-c-t! Perfect! They were great together, and they couldn't just couldn't see it. Now it was my turn to play matchmaker, or so I thought.

Everything was going to plan. Meiling and myself had stocked the room with enough food to keep an elephant full for months. You know, if elephants ate Doritos, Ham 'n' cheese sandwiches, and drank Dr. Pepper, and strawberry wine.

Meilin was so helpful through the whole ordeal. I _really_ should have been suspiscious, but _no_, I was too trusting and now here I am. Here let me start from the beggining.

The plan was to get them into the room where Meiling had put a note explaining everything. Then while they read the note I would close the door, and lock it. Told ya, it's flawless, right. Well, not right! Meiling tells Syaoran and me to check to make sure she put exactly five bottles in the wine cooler. Yeah I know, it's completely suspiscious that she asks both of us to check out the stupid thing, but in my defense I was too wrapped up in my "triumph" over Tomoyo-chan.

Ah, fate. How cruel it is. When we went in Syaoran watched the door _suspisciously_ ,(there's that word again) and he had a reason to. Because...when I opened the door to the wine cooler...haha...I bet you expected this...I didn't...the door closed...AND LOCKED! Coincidence? I think not!

So here I am; Staring at the haunted door with my mouth agape. I'm _way_ too scared to turn to see Syaoran-kun's expression. No way!

So basicallly I have only one option here. Know what it is?...If you said scream. You're right! "MEILING! WHAT THE (insert curseword of your choice) IS GOING ON!?

Yeah, well, Meiling didn't answer. Instead the sliding thingy on the door slid (the _sliding _thing _slid_, go figure) to the right and a pair of amythest eyes peered delightedly at our pain. If your wondering I'm still screaming on the inside, ah heck it's best to let out your frustration so..."TOMOYO-CHAN! I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED!" As I expressed earlier.

I collapsed onto the bed. "This isn't happening..."

Syaoran walked stiffly over to the bed I sat on and picked up the note. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the letter. Then, without a word he dropped it onto my lap and stormed angrily over to the door. He glared at Tomoyo. He could tell she was pleased with herself. He roughly shut the slider thingy, and latched it, but not before we heard her convey her satisfaction in two short words. "Have fun!"

Have you ever had one of those moments where you just want to disappear. This was _my_ matchmaking trick and Tomoyo had somehow managed to turn my brilliant idea against me. Brace yourself for irony, It follows me everywhere so your likely to notice it from time to time.

Ah well as long as I'm here I might as well read the note. Ehem;

**Dear Sakura-chan, and Li-kun, **

**I know that both of you have feelings for each other. You're just too shy to admit it, so I worked with Meiling to set you up with your own trap. Brilliant no?**

_No! Unfair! Foul! DO-OVER!!!_

**Anyway, this isn't permanent. You'll be out before you know it. **

Remember what I said about irony. Well I know for a fact that the note Meiling wrote for Tomoyo said exactly the same thing.

**I promise you won't be mad when you get out of here. In fact you'll be so in love that you'll probably thank me! **

**Don't do anything I wouldn't do,**

**Tomoyo**

Murder! Yes that's what I'm gonna do. I'll murder her! MURDER!!! Then Syaoran's voice broke me out of my trance. "Now what?" he said gruffly.

"I don't know!" I practically screamed at him. I felt bad immediately. "Sorry, it's not your fault, I'm just bleh "

"I understand completely." He sighed. "Ham 'n' cheese sandwich?"

Well, I had nothing better to do, "why not " I took the sandwich from his hands and added ranch. Ranch, there is no better condiment on earth. Love it! Love it! Love it! But I digress.

Back to the crisis at hand. I practically swallowed my sandwich. I do that when I binge not that I'm binging now ok maybe I am. Hey you would too, this is a nightmare.

"Dr. Pepper?" I'm sure I wound pathetic now. Oh well.

Syaoran tossed me a can from the not-so-mini fridge. "How about a game?" Syaoran said, catching me off guard.

"Sure." What else could we do in a room all alone, with strawberry wine, a large Kingside bed with silk sheets and no one to disturb us don't answer that.

"Truth or Dare?" Syaoran suggested.

"Nah. What could we really do for dares anyway?" Of course. "How about just a game of Truth?"

"Truth?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why not."

For those who don't know. Truth is just very simple. Just ask a series of questions and answer truthfully. Duh. We play this at school when the teachers are grading stuff. Great game!

"Me first." Syaoran smirked. "Um What's your favorite color?"

I almost laughed. "That's not a question!"

"What? You said we're playing Truth, so tell the truth. I'm just going easy on ya. I'll get to the difficult questions soon enough." He smirked at me again. Dang does he not know how to _really _smile? _Geez!_

"Pink!" Then I thought of something. "Ok before we get deeper into this game, remember that you can't ask a question I already asked."

"Fine!" He was ready to answer my next question, but I was _not_ going to go easy on him.

"What is your deepest, _darkest _secret?"

* * *

**Me with megaphone: You! Yeah You with the hair. Yeah! Bring me my green tea!**

**puts down megaphone Sorry folks, it's so hard to find good help these days. I hope you liked this chapter. I have high hopes for this one. 'sniff' 'sniff' My baby fanfic is growing up so fast! 'tear'**


	2. § Following the Rules §

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters in this fanfic.

**A GAME OF TRUTH**

**Chapter Two: Following the Rules

* * *

**

On the last chapter;

"Pink!" Then I thought of something. "Ok before we get deeper into this game, remember that you can't ask a question I already asked."

"Fine!" He was ready to answer my next question, but I was _not_ going to go easy on him.

"What is your deepest, _darkest _secret?"

* * *

Syaoran almost dropped his sandwich. "_Deepest, darkest secret?!" _

"That _is _what I said Syaoran-kun." I put on my most innocent face.

"Hey I went easy on you! This is a fine way to repay me!" He looked helpless. It was _sooo _funny.

"I didn't tell you to go easy on me. That would be your fault." I can see him squirming on his side of the bed.

"Ok...My deepest darkest secret is..." He looked hard at the floor. I guess he was trying to think of whatever it was. "...I uh...I once considered...suicide."

Wow...and not in a good way. Suicide! No! Not Syaoran! Impossible! "S-suicide...?" Syaoran avoided my gaze. "When?!"

"You really wanna know?" He whispered. I thought about it. Did I really want to know why Syaoran would...do that? I nodded involuntarily. Syaoran began to tell his story. His voice was low and sad.

"The...um...Li Clan Elders were tough on me for my whole life because I was next in line to be the Clan Leader. When my Father was alive he was never home because he was always trying to please them. They had me home-schooled for most of my life...That added to the pressures of making important decisions for the Clan, and...There was just too much pressure. Then Kaa-san let me attend Tomoeda High to make friends. All I could think about was my grade. I cared so much about my GPA that I treated everyone else...horribly."

He closed his eyes. "I had a gun..." I tensed nervously. "I took it from Tou-san's old study. I was just about to...you know...when someone knocked on my door...It was Wei...he said...'There's a friend for you at the door.'" He opened his eyes and stared directly at me. "It was you..." he smiled sadly. Wait, he smiled! I almost fell over. Li Syaoran smiled. "I was a jerk to you back then..." Syaoran looked away again and his smile faded. "But...you were always so kind to me...That day I skipped school and...you brought me my homework. Then you invited me to go with you and Daidouji to get ice cream...you...saved my life that day..."

I was on the brink of tears now. Syaoran was always so brave, so smart, so...so...I never expected this when I asked him that question. Just then I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Sakura, I owe you my life."

That did it, I was crying now. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Oh, I don't know. One of your best friends says that he almost killed himself and that if I hadn't come over at that exact moment he wouldn't be here now.

"I just didn't expect you to say..._anything_ like that."

Syaoran looked carefully at me. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know...That you still watched Barney..."

He let out a strained laugh."My turn...Why were you so nice to me back then?"

I admit I was caught off-guard by that. "W-what?"

"It's my turn, and that's my question; Why were you so nice to me back then, even though I was so rude to you?" He seemed to be back to normal. I stopped crying. How to answer that question?

"I don't know...I guess I always knew you were kind...on the inside. You just needed a push to be kind on the outside." I tried my best to smile at him.

"...Your turn...Sakura." There! He did it again. Syaoran smiled!

"You should do that more often..." Syaoran raised an eyebrow at me. I giggled, all thoughts about his suicide attempt forgotten. "Smile silly. You never smile. I like it when you smile." Is it my imagination or is Syaoran blushing? Whoops! I hope he doesn't feel uncomfortable. Time to change the subject. "Did you..." Then something occured to me. "Were you suspiscious of Meiling?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Did you suspect that she would lock us in here?" Wow I sounded really demanding.

"Of course not!" He defended.

I realized that he was offended. "Sorry." I offered. "I'm getting paranoid..." He seemed to accept it with a little difficulty. Oh well. Next time I'll think about my question more.

"Who was your first crush?"

Oh great. What a question. My first crush...let's see..."Yukito." I said as inconspicuously as I could.

Syaoran mearly shrugged. That's all...wasn't he going to make fun of me or ask why I had a crush on a guy years older, and twice my size? hmn..."Who was your _second_ crush?" I know but you can't ask the same question twice.

He blushed again. Hee hee. He said something I couldn't quite make out. "What was that?" I asked straining my ears.

"You." He said just loud enough for me to hear. Wait...me...Whoops. Probably not the question to ask. Well I can do follow up questions. If I can get him to give up I'll win. "Who was your _third _crush?" Oh man! He just had to go there. I've only had three crushes in my life. First was Yukito, second was that guy that delivered our news paper. Yeah I know. Third was my current crush; The quiet, sweet, adorable guy who lights up a room when he smiles. Ah! I can't tell him that. Wait lu pole! I quickly rushed to the bookshelf. Crush...crush...crush...hmn here!

Crush, Noun see adoration...ok...fervent and devoted love...ok I deffinately wasn't devoted to the paper guy, no in love. Yes! Technically Syaoran was my second crush. I only thought the paper guy was cute. "I haven't had a third crush yet."

He walked behind me and tried to see what word I was looking at, but I shut the book before he could. "My question. Remember you can always quit! I'll win of course. Now." He gulped. "Why did you have a crush on me." Oh man if only you could see his face! Ok I admit. I did want to win but also I was generally curious.

* * *

_**Ok that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short but...yeah. Hey hope you like it.**_


	3. § Lu Poles and Pillows §

Ok one review asked if this story was based on twenty questions. It wasn't, but because of this I read that fanfic. I liked it. Very good. I actually got this idea from a game that My friends and I play when we are bored of listening to the teachers. (Happens a lot) Anyhoo I do highly recommend that you read Twenty questions. Very good.

p.s. sorry about the long wait but there was a huge ice storm and my internet was down for quite some time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters in this fanfic.**

**A GAME OF TRUTH**

**Chapter One: Irony**

**On The Last Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Crush, Noun see adoration...ok...fervent and devoted love...ok I deffinately wasn't devoted to the paper guy, no in love. Yes! Technically Syaoran was my second crush. I only thought the paper guy was cute. "I haven't had a third crush yet."

He walked behind me and tried to see what word I was looking at, but I shut the book before he could. "My question. Remember you can always quit! I'll win of course. Now." He gulped. "Why did you have a crush on me." Oh man if only you could see his face! Ok I admit. I did want to win but also I was generally curious.

* * *

He gulped. Was he really going to answer? Dang! I don't think I's have the nerve. "W-well erm..." He is! He Is going going to answer! Yes! I won't win but I can get some good info. "Ya see... I...I guess it was..." He looked thoughtful...and red...very red. "You were always concerned about others over yourself and... I don't know... I guess I just thought you were... kind and... amazing..." ah, he's such a sweety. I _really _hope I'm not blushing.

"Ok your turn." If you can tell, I'm trying to change the subject and get the attention off of my most-likely-red cheeks.

He let out a strained breath. He must have been holding it just now. "Who do you have a crush on now?"

Oh man...Let's see, lu pole, lu pole. Well. I could say that I don't have a crush on him, and it's love...but then I'd have to admit to myself that it was. Hmn...how to get out of this? He must have noticed my hesitation because he smirked at me. Well that doesn't help my nerves. ok maybe I'll just lie...No! I can't break the rules. Well this will be the only time. Stop thinking that I won't lie! "I don't have one now." Crap! I lied. Well I sure sounded convincing enough. He looked almost annoyed. I guess he was expecting a different answer. Well, so was I.

"I don't believe you." He stated matter-of-factly.

"That's your problem." I tried to sound offended that he would even think such a thing. Even though it was true.

"Ok sorry." He did look sorry. Well I feel horrible now... "I give up."

"Huh?" I asked suprised.

"I give up. I don't even want to know what your next question will be." Sissy. I sighed. He continued with his reasoning. "I'd probably have lost anyway."

"Yeah! I'm just too good at this game!" I put on my best smile and looked at the clock by the bed. It was now one o'clock in the morning. "Wow."

"What?" He turned to look at me questioningly.

"It's already one in the morning!" I laughed. "We must have wasted more time than I thought." Mischievious face. "We _could_ continue this game tomorrow..."

"No way!" He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I gave up, you win. I'm not playing anymore..."

"Geez, I didnt' think you'd give up that easily." I put on my best innocent face.

"You're not getting me with that one. I'm above reverse psychology." He exchanged his deer look for a proud smirk.

"Alright, let's just go to sleep." Man did I really sound that depressed? I must hide it! "I get the bed!" Yeah that'll work.

"Ok."

"That's it? You're not going to fight with me about who gets it?"

"No."

Ok that's different. I grew up with an older brother. I wasn't used to someone just giving me what I wanted so easily. "...thank you..."

"No problem." He pulled the scratchy blanket off of the bed and layed it on the floor.

"Which pillow do you want?"

"I don't need one." He replied. That won't do. I was already feeling bad about taking the bed to myself. I'll just give him a pillow...but I don't want to appear soft. I know.

I grabbed the biggest fluffiest pillow on the bed and threw it as hard as I could at his head. _BULLS EYE!_ "OW!"

I laughed. "Use that pillow!" Unfortunately he didn't take that sitting down. Syaoran picked up the pillow that had hit him and charged at me. "No! Hey! I was just being nice!" I pleaded as I ran from him.

Syaoran laughed. "It didn't seem like you were trying to be nice to me!" I jumped over the bed and ran around the corner. I was trapped in the corner. CRAP! "Pick up your weapon." Syaoran said in a deep voice. I laughed and slid carefully against the wall until I was close enough to get the pillow. Just before I reached it I felt Syaoran's pillow collide with my head.

"Cheap Shot!" I yelled and hit him with my pillow.

I swear you could hear our screams late into the night as we exchanged blows with our pillows. I don't remember when we fell asleep. But I do remember that neither of us slept on the floor.

* * *

**Again sorry about the wait. If you've heard about the big gigantic ice storm in Oklahoma, well, that's my first excuse. Second, we got a bad trojan horse virus in the computer that attacked our internet for some reason. Anyway hope you like it. Please review. I love reviews!**


	4. § Must Escape! §

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters in this fanfic.

* * *

**

**A GAME OF TRUTH **

**Chapter One: Irony**

**On the last Chapter: Must Escape!

* * *

**

"Cheap Shot!" I yelled and hit him with my pillow.

I swear you could hear our screams late into the night as we exchanged blows with our pillows. I don't remember when we fell asleep. But I do remember that neither of us slept on the floor.

* * *

**No Point of View:**

Syaoran woke up to a huge headache. He opened his eyes groggily and yawned. Just then his hand made contact with something...soft, not like a pillow, more like...He turned to see Sakura lying so close he could feel her breath on his arm. Gulp.

Then he remembered what happened last night. The pillow fight and all. How they ended up in the bed he would never know. he tried to move away slowly so as not to end up in an akward position later.

Then Sakura moved. Syaoran froze. She stretched, her eyes still closed, and fell off the bed...sort of. Her head was on the floor but her feet were still on the bed. Syaoran panicked and looked down where she fell. She was still asleep and relatively unphased. He sighed and layed back down. Before he could even think too much more about their predicament he fell back asleep.

* * *

**back to sakura's Pov:**

I wish I could tell you that the one night in the room made us realize that we were meant to be and we were stupid to not notice it before now but...it didn't. When I woke up I realized that my head was on the floor and my feet were still on the bed. Suddenly a stunning revolation came upon me. Why is it that in so many songs that girls sing they talk about how they want to be with the guy that cheated on them, or that they wish they hadn't broken up with their old boyfriends. Or! This is my favorite, when girls sing about how they love this guy they haven't even talked to...Why? I think I must have bumped my head. Ow. Yeah there's a rather large bump.

Then something else came into my head. If I don't get out of here I'll probably fall in love. Wow, must have hit my head harder than I thought. I can't let that happen. I will not be in a situation where I love someone who doesn't love me. Must Escape!

Ok I need a plan. Plan.Plan...I sat up and pulled myself over to the not-so--mini fridge and pulled out an energy drink. I took a big swig, careful not to wake up Syaoran. Let's see, what do I have in my arsenal? Hmn...No balcony, one window, but it's really high up. That'll be my last resort. The bathroom has a few items that have potential. Floss, tooth paste, bobby pin... Ok I can work with this...

I picked up the bobby pin and twisted it into a relatively straight shape and tip toed over to the door. Shoot! There's no way to pick it from inside! I cursed under my breath, and stuffed the bobby pin roughly into my pocket.

Ok back into my thoughts. I rested my head on my fist and stared at the door. I could always pull a cleche 'tie the bescheets together and slimb down the window ploy'. Nah. Wait! There's a balcony on the other side of the house. If I could just get onto the roof I could climb over it to the other balcony, go inside and unlock the door! That Just Might Work...

I moved stealthily over to the window and opened it. It didn't seem hard to get up, but I've had experience with roofs. They never look hard to get up at first. I sat on the window sill and pulled myself up on my feet. I could just barely touch the roof from here. Now was the tricky part.

I rested my foot on the shutter and pulled myself up. The shutter moved back suprisingly fast. I almost lost my footing. I let out a sigh of relief. Carefully I brought my other foor up to stand on the other shutter. Next I held onto the top of the window as I reached for some grip on the rooftop with the other. Finally getting a solid grip I quickly moved the other hand to up before I lost balance. Fhew...Ok...PULL! I heaved myself onto the roof. I did it!

I carefully crawled over the roof to the far side. This was the easy part. Once I spotted the balcony I switched gears and slid painstakingly to a good position. Now I jsut had to slide down onto the floor...no problem. Ok...I'm doing good...almost...almost...Contact!

I smiled proudly to myself. That was cake. I pulled on the handle of the door and ...here's the kicker...It didn't budge. NO! Not after all THAT! Wait...I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bobby pin. I am SO glad I didn't throw that away!

If I didn't say earlier. I am a master lock picker. Really! I had a lot of practice. I won't go into detail. I peeled the plastic thing off the end of the bobby pin, and stuck it into the key hole. I'm not going to tell you how to pick locks so I'll just skip this part. When I got the door open I walked triumphantly into the house. Yes!

Nothing can bring me down! When I got to the room that we were trapped in I unlocked the door and left it ajar. Then, when I was out of ear shot, I bolted for the front door. Sweet freedom was only a few feet away.

Boom! Ow! I tried to open the door but it stayed stubbornly shut. NO! Not after all that! Wait. I'll just check the back door. Big suprise, the back door wouldn't budge either. I tried all of the first floor windows, and in desperation I checked all of the second and third floor windows too. They were all bolted shut. Completely unopenable.

_Impossible! _Not after all that! NO WAY! I screamed in frustration. Then I heard a loud crash from three doors down. Huh? Someone was running down the hall. Syaoran burst into the third floor room I was searching through. He had a rather large bump on his head. ok, that would explain the crash.

"What happened?! What's wrong?!" Suddenly he seemed to realize that he was out of the room. I would have laughed if we weren't still stuck here. "Wait... how did I get out here?"

"I climbed onto the roof, crawled to the balcony, came in, and opened the door..." I said this as nonchalantly as possible. His jaw dropped.

He recovered rather quickly. "Why did you scream?"

"Oh, well, we're still trapped.I can't open any of the doors or windows."

* * *

**Syaoran didn't origionally wake up in such close proximity to Sakura but the more reviews I got from you guys the more people I realized how many people wanted them to wake up in a suggestive position so I changed the beginning. Origionally Sakura's head was on the floor while her feet were on the bed, and I liked that part, but I didn't want you guys to get bored so I satisfied us both!**

**Also, the reason it took so long for me to update was because of the huge Ice storm here in Oklahoma. Plus, my sister was in a bad car wreck; The boy driving died too. The car was upsidedown and it was more a pile than a car. So I didn't feel like writing happy funny stuff just then.**


End file.
